


Paint Ball

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [25]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Human AU, Sex, Smut, paint ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Paint Ball

The wooded area where they were having their paint ball challenge was surprisingly big. The area was 130 acres of wooded terrian that Marianne and Dawn had rented for their group for the day. It all started when Bog had teased Marianne about being a bad shot at darts. As Bog stood there, all geared out in camouflage, goggles and a paint-gun, he wondered exactly how the hell he had gotten here. Marianne and Dawn looked like professional snipers in their outfits with Sunny in tow. Brutus, Parn, Thang, and Stuff looked totally confused while Sugar Plum stood out like a sore thumb in her pink and purple camouflage. The girls’ aunt would not know how to be subtle if her life depended on it. 

Marianne grinned baring her teeth, indicating to Bog immediately that he was in trouble. Fine, she was going to take this seriously? He could play dirty too. 

“Alright guys, it’s going to be every person for themselves!” Marianne walked down the line of them where everyone was lined up. 

“No pacts, no prisoners.” Marianne stopped in front of Bog, her brown eyes bright and ferocious as she gazed at him. 

“No exceptions.” 

Bog smirked at his girlfriend. “No exceptions, tough girl.” 

Dawn glanced at Sunny. “Oh God, they are going to be awful.” 

Sunny grinned. “Want to shoot each other and save ourselves?” 

Dawn snickered. “Sure, you can buy me a cola.” 

Sunny bumped her hip with his. “You’re on, sweetheart.” 

Everyone had ten minutes to scatter, which everyone took to mean, “get away from Bog and Marianne.” 

Dawn and Sunny’s plan to take each other out ended up with Bog shooting Dawn in the ass and Marianne hitting Sunny in the middle of his chest within the first five minutes. 

Though Marianne yelled, “I will avenge my sister!!!” taking a wild shot at Bog, who ducked behind a tree laughing wickedly. “Then I will avenge her short boyfriend!” 

Sunny rolled his eyes at Dawn as they headed to the snack bar. “You’re short boyfriend?” 

She giggled. “Well, it’s not a lie. You’re adorable short!” She grabbed him, rubbing her nose with his and kissed him in such a way that Sunny almost lost his footing. 

Another half hour saw Thang and Stuff taken out by Bog and Marianne. Brutus went down ten minutes later, with Plum being a surprise by lasting nearly forty-five minutes. 

Soon the only two left out there in the wilderness of the paint ball arena were Bog and Marianne. 

Marianne was hiding near the remains of a little house, more of a frame really, that was covered in paint ball splatter. The inside had some old mattresses, hay, some blankets. It almost looked for all the world like someone had camped here just recently. She had her back against one of the walls listening. She thought she heard movement as she narrowed her eyes. Her grip on her paint gun was a bit slippery from her hands being sweaty. Just then she heard a sound, movement behind her, she twisted around and fired at the same moment a tiny paint ball hit her between the breasts. 

Bog winced as her shot hit him in the stomach. “Ow! That smarts a bit.” 

Marianne snarled, “You got me between the breasts!” 

Bog smirked. “Aye, I did.” His eyes traveled from her face with those beautiful warm eyes, to the large purple spot of paint on her breast plate; that was when Marianne shot him again. 

“Hey!” Bog pulled his gun up and shot her in the hip. 

Marianne snickered, shooting Bog in the chest. 

Bog grinned evilly, tossing his gun aside. He tackled her onto the mattress. When they landed, the two of them were hungrily kissing, attacking each others mouths like they needed each other to survive. 

Bog yanked his goggles, off tossing them aside and then pulled hers off. She looked so sexy under him, paint splatter on her cheeks, her eyes dancing with laughter. Bog covered her mouth again, never wanting to leave hers. His need to taste her lips, her tongue…she was his drug of choice and his need for a fix was overpowering. 

Marianne grabbed his head, digging her fingers into his hair with her own savage need for him. He ran his tongue over her lips, his teeth following as he pressed her back into the mattress. She slid her hands down from his hair, yanking on the top of his now paint covered chest piece. Bog pulled back, breathless. 

“Here?” 

Marianne grinned, continuing to try to remove the chest piece. “Yes, right here, right now.” 

“Anybody could catch us…” he mumbled, his mouth occupied with sucking on her neck, the tip of his tongue brushing along her ear. 

She grinned impishly. “I know.” 

Bog leaned back, balancing on one hand so that he could unstrap her chest piece. He tossed it aside before pulling up her shirt to expose her breasts. He was so grateful at that moment she had wore her bra that snapped in the front. He quickly popped it open, sucking in a breath as he watched her breasts burst free of the material. Marianne flushed. Bog nearly always reacted with awe at seeing her naked breasts, which did a great deal for her ego. He gazed at her with the look of a hungry man. 

He dropped down on his elbow, his mouth hungrily sucking her breasts. His tongue ran in a slow circle over the nipple of one breast, while with his free hand his thumb slowly rotated around the hard nipple of the other. 

Marianne groaned, the air caressing her skin accompanied by Bog’s hungry sucking and stroking drove her crazy with need. She pulled and yanked as his pants trying to tug them open. When her small hands finally got to her goal, she nearly let out a whoop of triumph. Bog moaned, his body giving a jerk of reaction as her hands yanked on him. 

She stroked his warm satin softness as his mouth pulled on her breast. He dragged his teeth along her nipples, brushing just the tips of their crooked points over her flesh until she was keening. She begged him to take her right then in that not so personal place. Bog pulled back, panting. 

“Roll over.” 

Marianne gave him such a wicked look, those dark eyes of hers full of love and mischief, it sent shivers down his spine. She rolled over, adjusting her position to her hands and knees. Bog reached around her, his long nimble fingers unbuttoning her pants only to yank everything down to her knees. Marianne yelped with a giggle as cooler air danced across her skin. Bog pushed everything down to her ankles, spreading her legs as much as the limited movement of the pants would allow. With one hand on her hip, his other hand brushed the head of his erection along her damp opening. She leaned back against him with a lust-filled hiss. 

“I love you so much, Bog.” 

Hearing her say those words, every time she said those words, his heart swelled. “I love you so damn much, Marianne.” 

His accent laced the words into a seductive whisper just before he thrust into her. She cried out, arching her back. Bog adjusted his knees pressing in closer, his large hands squeezing her hips. He started slow, steady, pull out, push in, building a rhythm. She arched her back creating a sensual curve shoving back against him, willing him to go harder, faster. He moved one hand from her hips to wrap around her, leaning into her. 

His long, agile fingers began to rub and rotate along her pearl. He pressed deep into her at the same moment creating an intensity of exotic gratification in the woman he loved. Marianne sobbed out a moan of such intense pleasure her whole body quivered. She dug her paint stained fingers into the worn mattress as Bog stroked and thrust against her making her whole body burn. She bowed her head releasing a deep throat groan of pleasure at the moment Bog rotated hips and fingers. 

“Uuhhh!!! I love you, Bog!!” 

She cried out causing Bog to drop his head down against her shoulder. His long, lean body bowing over hers. He balanced on one hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist. He came with a deep shuddering thrust into the woman he loved. “Aahhhh!!! Marianne!!!!” 

Marianne squeezed him tightly, pressing her head back against him, groaning his name on a deep climactic sigh. 

* 

Their group was sitting outside at some of the tables when everyone heard some strange sounds from the paintball area. Dawn stood up. “What was that??” 

Thang frowned looking between everyone. “You think they’re okay? I mean, there are no animals out there right?” 

Plum sipped at her soft drink with an amused expression in her dancing eyes. “Oh, there are animals out there, but I think those two are just fine.” 

Dawn looked scandalized before flopping back down in her chair. “I think we should just leave them here. Teach them a lesson.” 

Sunny nearly snorted his soda out his nose stifling his laugh. “Do you seriously think that would work on those two?” 

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Probably not. Violent weirdos.”


End file.
